My Queen
by CherrishLee KyuSung
Summary: Kali ini aku kasih summary #tumben lu thor,... Aku akan bercerita tentang sebuah masa dimana pada masa itulah hubungan sesama jenis di Korea Selatan baru diakui dan dianggap normal. Dan karena masa itulah dimana seorang namja yang memiliki rahim dalam tubuhnya dikatakan sebagai keturunan dari Yang Mulia Ratu Cho. Wanna read this?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Queen

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Romance Humor Garing

Rating : M (Bwt Jaga- Jaga Kalo Kelewatan)

Main Cast :

-Kim Yesung

-Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : tentu'in sendiri yang penting ada kan.

Pairing : Kyusung Must Kyusung

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, them self and KyuSung belong to Me brak bug gedebuk prang trang #Jinie dihajar Clouds n Sparkyu#

WARNING : This Yaoi N Kyusung Fanfic,Boys Love,Shounen Ai atau apalah itu pokoknya this YAOI..MPREG..cerita mbingungin bikin pusing tujuh keliling mual muntah-muntah typos merajarela kemana-mana..

SUMMARY : Kali ini aku kasih summary #tumben lu thor,... Aku akan bercerita tentang sebuah masa dimana pada masa itulah hubungan sesama jenis di Korea Selatan baru diakui dan dianggap normal. Dan karena masa itulah dimana seorang namja yang memiliki rahim dalam tubuhnya dikatakan sebagai keturunan dari Yang Mulia Ratu Cho. Wanna read this?

.

.

Happy Reading...

Jangan lupa review yah...belum juga baca udah ditagih..author buruk nih..-_-"

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read...

.

.

.

.

My Queen

.

.

.

Aku akan bercerita tentang sebuah masa dimana pada masa itulah hubungan sesama jenis di Korea Selatan baru diakui dan dianggap normal. Dan karena masa itulah dimana seorang namja yang memiliki rahim dalam tubuhnya dikatakan sebagai keturunan dari Yang Mulia Ratu Kim. Beliau adalah seorang namja manis yang benar-benar manis dan paling manis di Seluruh Dunia, bahkan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kemanisan Ratu ini. Baiklah lebih cepat lebih baik jadi mari kita mulai saja cerita berikut ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada masa ini terdapat sebuah kerajaan Seoul, kerajaan terbesar di Korea Selatan kala itu. Kerajaan itu memiliki seorang raja bernama Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja yang sangat tampan berusia 25 tahun. Beliau memiliki 10 orang selir tanpa satupun permaisuri, mengapa? Karena ia hanya ingin bersanding dengan seorang yeoja yang bisa memberikannya keturunan namja. Karena itu ia menikahi 9 orang yeoja cantik yang merupakan putri dari beberapa kerajaan di sekitarnya yang ia jadikan selir, menunggu dari kesembilan yeoja itu hamil dan meramal apakah anaknya namja atau yeoja. Kenapa hanya 9 yeoja kemana selir terakhir? Selir terakhir merupakan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja itu terpaksa ia nikahi karena suatu kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Sebenarnya ia mengetahui bahwa ia telah jatuh pada pesona namja manis tersebut, namun ia menyembunyikannya dari siapapun kecuali namja manis itu karena bagaimanapun hubungan sesama jenis adalah hal yang tabu pada masa itu. Pernikahannya saja mendapat kecaman dari kerabat kerajaan namun apa daya nasi telah jadi bubur. Sedangkan ia hanya pernah menyentuh sang namja manis sekali saja dan itu pada saat semua selirnya dinyatakan hamil dan ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menyentuh namja manis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun harus menerima kekecewaan karena kelima selirnya ternyata mengandung bayi yeoja semua. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun tapi juga kelima selirnya yang kecewa mereka tidak mengandung bayi seorang namja.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung di sebuah pavillium dimana pavillium itu berada tepat di depan pavillium Selir Kim.

"Lee ahjumma." Panggil Selir Kim pada ketua dayangnya.

"Iya Nyonya?." Jawab Lee ahjumma sembari masuk ke dalam pavillium.

"Ada siapa diluar, kenapa ramai sekali?." Tanya sang Selir.

"Diluar ada Yang Mulia Raja, Nyonya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau keluar menemuinya." Ucap Selir Kim sambil menyibak hanbok miliknya.

"Apa anda yakin Nyonya?." Tanya Lee ahjumma khawatir.

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah."

Perlahan pintu pavillium Selir Kim terbuka menampakkan seorang yeoja manis dengan balutan hanbok merah melangkah keluar menuju pavillium di depannya dikawal beberapa prajurit. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia keluar dari pavilliumnya, hanya saja ini adalah pertama kalinya ia keluar pada siang hari, biasanya ia akan keluar pada malam hari sehingga ia tidak terlalu nampak agar tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya di kerajaan ini. Cukup hanya orang dalam saja. Lagipula ia tak mau mendapat hinaan dari beberapa Selir lainnya. Dengan yakin yeoja manis ini melangkah menuju pavillium di depannya. Pavillium inilah tempat ia dan Yang Mu lia Raja biasa bertemu pada malam hari disaat semua orang tertidur.

"Yang Mulia, Selir Kim datang." Teriak Jinki kepala pengawal raja.

"Suruh dia masuk."

"Baik Yang Mulia. Silakan masuk Selir Kim."

"Terima kasih, Pengawal Lee." Gumam Selir Kim sembari memasuki pavillium.

.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang terjadi? Anda terlihat begitu kelelahan." Ucap Selir Kim sembari mendekat dan duduk di depan Raja Cho.

"Aku sangat lelah Yesung-ah. Kelima selirku hamil yeoja semua tidak ada yang namja, sekarang harapanku hanya 4 selir lainnya." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Selir Kim.

"Gwenchana Yang Mulia. Saya yakin anda akan mendapatkan seorang anak namja Yang Mulia." Balas Selir Kim atau yang biasa Kyuhyun panggil Yesung kala hanya mereka berdua sambil melepas topi kerajaan Kyuhyun dan mulai memijat lembut kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ya semoga saja Yesung-ah." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan Yesung.

"Seandainya saja saya seorang yeoja yang memiliki rahim, saya pasti bisa membantu anda meski kemungkinan kecil tapi setidaknya saya bisa memberikan anda keturunan." Ucap Yesung lirih.

Ya kalian tidak salah dengar. Karena sesungguhnya Selir Kim hanya seorang namja manis dalam balutan hanbok wanita. Kalian ingatkan bahwa Raja Cho ini memiliki 10 selir dimana selir yang terakhir merupakan seorang namja manis dan ia adalah Selir Kim. Ia terpaksa memakai hanbok karena bagaimana pun juga statusnya adalah selir dan selir adalah seorang yeoja.

"Gwenchanayo Yesung-ah. sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau ada disisiku saja sudah lebih dari cukup sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup tangan mungil Yesung dan menghasilkan rona merah di pipi chubby Yesung.

"Apa anda berniat tidur siang Yang Mulia?." Tanya Yesung sembari kembali memijat kepala Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Dan bisakah kau terus memijatku seperti ini kala aku tidur." Pinta Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung yang mendapat hadiah senyuman manis.

"Tentu Yang Mulia. Selamat tidur siang." Jawab Yesung sembari meneruskan pijatan lembutnya.

"Selamat tidur siang Yesung-ah. Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun terakhir dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk terbang ke pulau mimpi.

"Anda memang selalu tampan bagaimanapun keadaannya Yang Mulia." Gumam Yesung sambil menatap lembut sang raja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 minggu kemudian.

Sang raja harus kembali menelan ludah pahit karena keempat selirnya ternyata mengandung bayi yeoja. Salah seorang selirnya, Selir Seo nampak paling kecewa karena terus saja menangis dan tidak mau makan. Karena itulah sudah lebih dari 30 menit Raja Cho terjebak di pavillium Selir Seo, untuk menenangkan selirnya itu dan memintannya makan.

Sementara itu di pavillium Selir Kim.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoek hoek hoek. Ukh."

"Nyonya, anda yakin baik-baik saja. Apa perlu Taemin panggilkan tabib kerjaaan?." Tanya Lee ahjumma sambil menatap khawatir sang selir karena dari tadi terus saja muntah tapi tak ada yang keluar lagi dari perutnya karena hampir seluruh isi perut sudah keluar sejak 10 menit tadi.

"Ti-tidak usah hoek Lee ahjumma hoek. A-aku-" ucapan Selir Kim terpotong karena belum selesai ia bicara ia sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Beruntung Lee ahjumma dengan cekatan menangkap sang selir.

"APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU, CEPAT BANTU AKU MEMBAWA SELIR KIM KE PAVILLIUM." Teriak Lee ahjumma pada beberapa dayang dan pengawal di sekitarnya.

"Taemin, kau panggilah Tabib Choi. Dan Changmin bawakan aku handuk dan air hangat cepat." Perintah Lee ahjumma pada dua orang yeoja kecil kepercayaannya.

"Baik Ahjumma."

Dengan segera mereka melesat menuju tujuan masing-masing.

"Oh Nyonya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anda?." Tanya Lee ahjumma dengan sedih sambil memandang iba wajah pucat Selir Kim.

"AHJUMMA. ahjumma ini air hangatnya." Teriak Changmin sambil membawa masuk sebaskom air hangat dan handuk.

"Oh cepat berikan padaku." Dengan segera Lee ahjumma merebut baskom tersebut dan mengompres kening sang selir.

"Kenapa Taemin lama sekali? Apa saja yang dilakukan anak itu." Gumam Lee ahjumma sembari memeras handuk dan menempelkan handuk itu kembali di kening Selir Kim.

"Kudengar tadi tabib Choi ada di pavillium Selir Jung." Ucap Changmin sembari duduk di sampinng Lee ahjumma.

"Pavillium Selir Jung? Ada apa?." Tanya Lee ahjumma sambil mengelus rambut halus Selir Kim.

"Kehamilan Selir Jung sangat lemah. Tadi ada yang memanggil tabib, karena Selir Jung pingsan." Balas Changmin.

"Oh begitukah? Hei darimana kau tahu bocah?." Tanya Lee ahjumma lagi sambil memeras handuk dan menempelkannya lagi di kening Selir Kim.

"Ya. Tentu saja gosip apa lagi. Dan jangan panggil aku bocah ahjumma~~." Balas Changmin enteng dan diakhiri rajukan.

Baru saja Lee ahjumma akan membalas tapi teriakan Taemin membuatnya harus menelan kata-katanya, disini ada yang lebih penting dari mengomeli bocah ini.

"AHJUMMA. Tabib Choi datang hosh hosh." Teriak Taemin merengsek sambil ngos-ngosan karena berlari dari pavillium Selir Kim menuju pavillium Selir Jung tidak bisa dibilang ringan karena lokasinya sangat jauh dan bertolakbelakang.

"Mana, mana?." Tanya Changmin tidak sabar karena ia sudah berdiri namun kenapa tidak ada yang masuk?.

"Masih di hosh hosh perjalanan hosh hosh. Ahh lelahnya~."

"YA lalu kenapa kau berteriak seakan Tabib Choi sudah ada di depan." Bentak Changmin sambil menggeplak kepala Taemin.

"Aduh. Hehehe hanya ingin berteriak saja."

"Sudah kalian ini, Selir Kim sedang sakit dan kalian malah membuat keramaian. Cepat duduk." Perintah Lee ahjumma pada kedua yeoja kecil ini.

"Baiklah ahjumma." Koor Changmin dan Taemin lalu duduk berdampingan.

"Eenngghh.." terdengar erangan rendah pertanda bahwa Selir Kim mulai bangun.

"Nyonya. Nyonya anda sudah sadar?." Ucap Lee ahjumma sambil menggenggam tangan Selir Kim.

"Ahjumma, apa yang terjadi?." Tanya Selir Kim berusaha bangkit namun ditahan oleh Lee ahjumma.

"Anda pingsan Nyonya. Dan tidakkah sebaiknya anda tetap berbaring saja. Tabib Choi akan segera datang."

Tepat setelah Lee ahjumma berkata Tabib Choi pun datang.

"Tabib Choi datang." Teriak Minho.

Tabib Choi pun berjalan memasuki pavillium Selir Kim dan duduk di samping Lee ahjumma.

"Tabib Choi syukurlah anda datang. Selir Kim baru saja pingsan kami tak mengerti apa yang terjadi." Jelas Lee ahjumma.

"Baiklah akan saya periksa dulu denyut nadinya." Kata Tabib Choi sambil mengambil tangan kanan Selir Kim dan memeriksa nadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH SELIR KIM." Semua terkejut kala Tabib Choi berteriak.

"A-apa yang terjadi padaku Tabib Choi?." Tanya Selir Kim dengan khawatir.

"I-ini adalah karunia Sang Langit. A-anda hamil Nyonya, ini sungguh keajaiban. Aku tak mungkin salah." Ucap Tabib Choi lugas. Tentu saja ia tahu jika Selir Kim adalah namja karena bagaimanapun ia juga orang dalam. Dan seperti yang dikatakannya ini adalah karunia Tuhan.

"A-apa?." Tanya Selir Kim, Lee ahjumma, Taemin dan Changmin.

"Anda hamil 1 bulan Nyonya."

"Sa-satu bulan. A-aku hamil." Gumam Selir Kim sembari mengelus perutnya dan menangis haru kala merasakan kehidupan disana.

"Ahjumma. Aku hamil ahjumma. Kau dengar itu, aku bisa memberikan raja keturunan." Ucap Selir Kim dengan ekspresi antar gembira dan haru dan menatap Lee ahjumma yang nampak masih berpikir.

"CHANGMIN TAEMIN cepat pergi ke pavillium Selir Seo dan beritahu Yang Mulia Raja tentang hal ini. CEPAT." Bentak Lee ahjumma tidak sabar, segera saja kedua gadis kecil itu keluar berlari menuju pavillium Selir Seo.

"BAIK."

"Tabib Choi apa anda yakin? Tidakkah anda salah?." Tanya Lee ahjumma hati-hati, bukannya ia tak senang dengan kabar ini hanya saja ia takut jika sang tabib salah.

"Saya sangat yakin Kepala Dayang Lee."

"Ahjumma, apa kau tidak senang aku hamil?." Tanya Selir Kim sembari bangkit mendudukkan diri.

"Oh tentu saja saya sangat senang Nyonya. Hanya saja saya takut itu merupakan kesalahan. Selamat atas kehamilan anda Nyonya." Balas Lee ahjumma sembari memeluk sayang sang selir.

"Ahjumma~~ kau tak ingin mengelus perutku?." Tanya Selir Kim sembari mengelus perutnya.

"Saya permisi dulu." Ucap Tabib Choi dan berjalan keluar.

"Ah. Dengan penuh penghormatan Nyonya." Jawab Lee ahjumma sembari mengelus perut sang selir.

"Aku tidak sabar merasakan elusan tangan Raja di perutku." Ucap Selir Kim sembari menumpukan tangannya diatas tangan Lee ahjumma dan ikut mengelus perutnya.

"Anda akan segera mendapatkannya Nyonya." Jawab Lee ahjumma sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di pavillium Selir Seo.

"Tuan. Tuan kami ingin bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Raja ada yang haru kami sampaikan." Ucap Changmin yang diikuti anggukan Taemin.

"Tidak bisa. Yang Mulia Raja sedang bersama Selir Seo. Tidak bisa diganggu." Ucap Jinki tegas.

"Tapi Tuan kami harus menyampaikan sesuatu sesuai permintaan Lee ahjumma." Jelas Taemin.

"Kepala Dayang Lee dari pavillium Selir Kim?." Tanya Jinki.

"Iya Tuan. Kami mohon biarkan kami masuk." Jawab Changmin.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Putus Jinki.

"Yang Mulia, dua orang gadis diutus Kepala Dayang Lee dari pavillium Selir Kim ijin menghadap." Teriak Jinki dari luar pavillium.

"Suruh saja mereka masuk."

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka pun masuk dan menemukan sang raja sedang duduk di samping Selir Seo yang sedang tidur.

"Yang Mulia." Ucap mereka berbarengan sembari bersujud.

"Apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan?." Tanya sang raja pelan dengan nada tegas.

"Se-Selir Kim ha-hamil Yang Mulia." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

DEG

Dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun menoleh menghadap dua gadis kecil pendamping Selir Kim, membuat dua gadis kecil itu berjingkat takut dan gemetaran.

"Apa kalian yakin?." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dalam yang menakutkan.

"Kami sangat yakin Yang Mulia. Bahkan Tabib Choi sendiri yang mengatakannya." Balas mereka berdua.

Tanpa memperdulikan dua orang gadis kecil itu Kyuhyun segera bangit keluar, saat sadar mereka ditinggal dengan segera mereka mengikuti sang raja keluar.

'_Tidak mungkin Selir itu hamil. Dia seorang namja. Yang benar saja? Heh jangan bercanda.'_ Batin Selir Seo yang ternyata tidak tidur sambil menyeringai mengejek.

"Kita ke pavillium Selir Kim." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Jinki dan langsung berjalan di depan.

"Baik Tuan." Ucap Jinki dan mengikuti sang raja berikut beberapa dayang dan dua gadis kecil pendamping Selir Kim.

"Kalian utusan Kepala Dayang Lee dari pavillium Selir Kim, segera panggil peramal Park ke pavillium Selir Kim." Perintah Kyuhyun pada Taemin dan Changmin.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Ucap mereka bebarengan dan berjalan memanggil Peramal Park.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So this is TBC or END...

.

.

.

.

.

JINIE COMEBACK...#teriak pake toa'. Hehehe setelah ujian selama 9 hari. Akhirnya aku bisa bikin FF juga.

Oke aku tahu ini sangat tidak baik mengingat aku masih memiliki banyak hutang. Hehehe #lirik semua Ffku yang belum tamat.

Tapi aku benar-benar gatal untuk menulis fic ini. Otte otte? Apa ini bagus? Kalo gak mending aku delete aja gimana? Biar akunya gak kebanyakan hutang. Tapi semua terserah readers, aku che maunya gak didelete kan mubazir, sia sia donk aku ngetik.

Baiklah bagaimana alurnya? Kecepatan.

Ffnya? Ancur.

Banyak typo? Ampek amber.

Oke ini karena aku bikinnya Cuma 2 jam dan idenya muncul saat aku akan berangkat ujian. Sungguh keren menurutku, karena sudah membuatku buru-buru mengerjakan apa lagi itu MTK agar idenya gak kabur. Rencananya Cuma beberapa chapter mungkin cukup 3 saja. Gak usah banyak-banyak. Ini juga terinspirasi dari sebuah film kerajaan yang sayangnya aku bahkan tak tahu judulnya dan film kerajaan favoritku Dong Yi, siapa yang sama kayak Jinie angkat tangan #gak ada.

Oh iya juga film The Moon embrases The Sun #bener gak tuch tulisannya rada lupa e.

Oh dan juga apa ya lupa aku judulnya My Doctor atau apalah pokoknya yang ada Lee Minho ituloh. #gak kenal.

Udah ah segitu aja kebanyakan bacot akunya. Oke see you in next chap or good bye.#lambai" GJ bareng Selir Kim.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : My Queen

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Romance Humor Garing

Rating : M (Bwt Jaga- Jaga Kalo Kelewatan)

Main Cast :

-Kim Yesung

-Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : tentu'in sendiri yang penting ada kan.

Pairing : Kyusung Must Kyusung

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, them self and KyuSung belong to Me brak bug gedebuk prang trang #Jinie dihajar Clouds n Sparkyu#

WARNING : This Yaoi N Kyusung Fanfic,Boys Love,Shounen Ai atau apalah itu pokoknya this YAOI..MPREG..cerita mbingungin bikin pusing tujuh keliling mual muntah-muntah typos merajarela kemana-mana..

SUMMARY : Kali ini aku kasih summary #tumben lu thor,... Aku akan bercerita tentang sebuah masa dimana pada masa itulah hubungan sesama jenis di Korea Selatan baru diakui dan dianggap normal. Dan karena masa itulah dimana seorang namja yang memiliki rahim dalam tubuhnya dikatakan sebagai keturunan dari Yang Mulia Ratu Cho. Wanna read this?

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review yah... belum baca juga udah ditagih.. author buruk nih.. -_-

.

.

.

.

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read...

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Rombongan Raja Cho akhirnya sampai di pavillium Selir Kim.

"Yang Mulia Raja Cho datang." Teriak Minho dari luar.

"Biarkan masuk." Balas Kepala Dayang Lee.

Segera saja Minho membuka pintu geser pavillium, dan mempersilakan masuk sang raja.

"Yang Mulia." Ucap Selir Kim dan Kepala Dayang Lee sambil bersujud di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kepala Dayang Lee keluarlah dan panggilkan Tabib Choi." Perintah sang raja yang dengan segera dilaksanakan Kepala Dayang Lee.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Jawab Kepala Dayang Lee mengambil baskom dan handuk yang tadi digunakan untuk mengompres Selir Kim lalu membungkukkan badannya dan keluar.

"Tak usah. Kau disana saja." Larang Kyuhyun kala melihat Yesung akan berpindah dari tempatnya, Yesung pun kembali mendudukkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Anda memanggil saya Yang Mulia?." Tanya Tabib Choi sambil bersujud di samping Kyuhyun.

"Iya dan aku ingin kau kembali memeriksa apa benar Selir Kim hamil." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Dengan segera Tabib Choi memeriksa Selir Kim.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selir Kim hamil Yang Mulia dan saya tidak mungkin salah." Ucap Tabib Choi setelah berulangkali memeriksa Selir Kim.

"Baiklah, kau keluarlah." Perintah Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baik Yang Mulia."

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya Tabib Choi, Peramal Park pun datang.

"Yang Mulia, Peramal Park ijin menghadap." Teriak Jinki dari luar.

"Suruh dia masuk."

"Anda memanggil saya Yang Mulia?." Tanya Peramal Park sambil bersujud seperti Tabib Choi.

"Ya. Aku ingin kau meramal bagaimana Selir Kim bisa hamil dan apakah anaknya yeoja atau namja." Perintah Kyuhyun pada peramal kepercayaan kerajaan.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Jawab Peramal Park dengan segera memulai tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Peramal Park berseru kaget.

"YANG MULIA. I-ini sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya." Teriak Peramal Park sambil menatap tak percaya Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lihat?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Peramal Park.

"Se-Selir Kim memang hamil dan itu merupakan kehendak Sang Langit dan Yang Mulia, ba-bayinya..." ucap Peramal Park sengaja memberi jeda baginya untuk menarik nafas.

"Kenapa bayinya?." Tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabar, dapat Kyuhyun rasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang begitu pula Yesung.

"Se-seorang na-namja Yang Mulia." Ucap Peramal Park yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung membulatkan mata mereka. Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung.

"Keluar." Ucapan singkat dari Kyuhyun dengan segera dituruti oleh Peramal Park.

GREP

"Ya-Yang Mulia." Pekik Yesung kaget karena setelah Peramal Park keluar Kyuhyun langsung maju dan memeluk erat dirinya.

"Aku sangat senang mendengar kau hamil Permaisuriku. Apa lagi kau hamil seorang namja Ratuku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil semakin memeluk erat Yesung.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Yesung pun balik membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menangis bahagia mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'Ratuku' sudah dapat dipastikan yang akan bersanding dengan Kyuhyun adalah dirinya. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada ini. Ia sangat bersyukur kepada Sang Langit telah memberinya kepercayaan untuk mengandung dan juga menjadi seorang Ratu.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis Ratuku?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menyenderkan tubuh Yesung padanya kala mendengar isakan lirih dari Ratunya itu.

"Aku sangat bahagia Yang Mulia." Balas Yesung sembari meletakkan tangan Kyuhyun di perutnya agar Kyuhyun mengelusnya.

"Sstt... mulai sekarang panggil aku Raja sayang, karena kau adalah Ratuku." Perintah Kyuhyun sembari mengelus perut Yesung dan mencium puncak kepala Yesung, dapat ia rasakan kehidupan di dalam sana.

"Baik. Rajaku." Balas Yesung dan sepenuhnya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Katakan sekali lagi. Panggil aku Ratuku." Pinta Kyuhyun lagi dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yesung.

"Rajaku. Rajaku. Rajaku." Ulang Yesung sambil tersenyum manis yang dibalas pula senyum manis oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan tradisi kerajaan, minggu depan akan diadakan pengangkatan Selir Kim menjadi Yang Mulia Ratu Cho berikut dengan berpindahnya pavillium Ratu Cho ke Pavillium Raja Cho.

Nampak hilir mudik para pelayan yang menyiapkan berbagai keperluan dan juga latihan bagi para penari dan pemusik untuk pengangkatan Selir Kim juga untuk pesta perayaan hadirnya penerus Kerajaan Seoul.

.

.

.

.

Kita skip aja ya acara perayaan dan pengangkatan karena aku gak terlalu mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pavillium Raja Cho.

Raja dan Ratu tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar pavillium Raja yang sangat luas. Setelah pengangkatan dan pesta besar-besar yang mengundang hampir seluruh raja dan ratu dari pelosok negeri Korea, tak lupa berikut para selir yang memberi selamat pada sang Ratu, mereka –Raja dan Ratu- memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekaligus agar Ratu mengenal seluk beluk kerajaan. Nampak Ratu Cho begitu menawan dengan hanbok baru berwarna biru laut yang sungguh megah dengan corak emas kalau sang raja sudah jelas beliau terlihat sangat tampan dengan hanbok barunya yang berwarna senada dengan Ratu Cho.

"Bagaimana Ratuku? Apa pavillium kita kurang indah?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Ini sangat indah Yang Mulia. Saya merasa sangat terhormat bisa tinggal di sini." Ucap Yesung sembari berdiri di tengah jembatan yang ada di sana.

Bisa dibilang pavillium Raja adalah pavillium terindah di Kerajaan Seoul, tentu saja seorang raja harus berada di atas segalanya. Akan kujelaskan sedikit tentang pavillium raja dimana di pavillium itu terdapat sebuah rumah besar yang di dalamnya lengkap ada ruangan selayaknya rumah kecuali ruang makan karena mereka biasanya makan di kamarnya, berbeda dengan pavillium lainnya yang hanya berisi sebuah kamar.

Dimana ruang kerajaan? Ruang kerajaan ada di Istana pusat dimana itu terletak di tengah dan biasa digunakan kala rapat atau ada perayaan. Di pavillium Raja juga terdapat taman yang sangat luas dengan sebuah kolam besar dan jembatan yang sekarang tengah berdiri sang Raja dan Ratu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Ratuku?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

"Tidak bisakah kita dilukis, aku sangat ingin memiliki lukisan kita berdua Yang Mulia." Pinta Yesung sembari menyandar pada Kyuhyun.

"Apapun untukmu Ratuku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Taemin, segera panggilkan pelukis untuk melukisku dengan Ratu Cho." Perintah Kyuhyun pada gadis kecil yang biasa mendampingi Yesung. Yesung memang meminta kepada Kyuhyun agar Taemin dan Changmin tetap menjadi pendampingnya berikut Kepala Dayang Lee dan Minho.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Segera Taemin pergi menemui pelukis kerajaan.

.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lukisan yang sangat indah Yang Mulia." Kata Kepala Dayang Lee sembari menuangkan teh untuk sang ratu.

Lukisan hasil melukis tadi sore kini terpajang di dinding kamar raja dan ratu tepat menghadap alas tidur. Terlihat sangat indah, seorang namja tampan yang bersanding dengan seorang namja dalam balutan hanbok yeoja yang sangat manis.

"Ah. Lee ahjumma, aku bahkan rindu kau memanggilku Nyonya." Ucap Yesung sembari menatap rindu Kepala Dayang Lee.

"Anda ini ada-ada saja Yang Mulia. Mana mungkin saya memanggil anda Nyonya sedangkan kini anda sudah menjadi Ratu bagi Kerajaan Seoul." Jelas Kepala Dayang Lee sambil tersenyum pada sang ratu, karena meski sudah menjadi ratu tetap saja Selir Kim adalah Selir Kim tak banyak yang berubah.

"Ahjumma~~. Panggil aku Nyonya. Kuperintahkan." Paksa Yesung pada Lee ahjumma.

"Baiklah, baiklah Nyonya. Anda puas." Ucap Lee ahjumma sarkasm.

"Ahjumma~~. Kau marah padaku?." Ucap manja Yesung.

"Mana mungkin saya bisa marah sama ratu saya yang manis begini. Silakan diminum tehnya Nyonya." Kata Lee ahjumma sambil memandang lembut Yesung.

"Baiklah." Ucap Yesung sambil meminum tehnya.

"Yang Mulia Raja Cho datang." Teriak Minho dari luar.

"Oh sebaiknya saya keluar Nyonya." Ucap Lee ahjumma sambil berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Tak berselang lama Raja Cho pun memasuki pavillium.

"Bagaimana kondisi Ratuku dan Calon Putra Mahkota?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari berjalan mendekat kepada Yesung dan memeluknya dari samping tak lupa mengecup kening permaisurinya.

"Kami sehat dan baik-baik saja Yang Mulia." Jawab Yesung sambil menuangkan teh untuk Kyuhyun.

"Yesung-ah. Aku ada tugas kerajaan. Minggu depan harus pergi ke Busan untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan beberapa raja dari kerajaan lain." Jelas Kyuhyun setelah meminum tehnya.

"Begitukah? Berapa lama Yang Mulia?." Tanya Yesung.

"7 hari sayang. Kau tak apa-apa kan kutinggal selama itu?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengelus perut Yesung yang sedikit membuncit.

"Jika itu memang tugas tentu anda wajib pergi Yang Mulia. Saya akan menanti anda di sini." Jawab Yesung bijaksana sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku pasti merindukan kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari memeluk erat Yesung dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Yesung.

"Kami juga pasti merindukan anda Yang Mulia."

Entah siapa yang memulai seusai ucapan Yesung diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman manis.

.

.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia. Ini dakjuk anda." Ucap seorang yeoja kecil sembari bersujud di depan Yesung.

"Wah. Dakjukku, gomawo Junsu." Ucap Yesung ceria sembari mengambil mangkoknya dan memakan dakjuk dengan suka cita.

"Sama-sama Yang Mulia." Jawab Junsu sambil duduk namun tetap menunduk.

"Oh iya, Junsu sejak kapan kau bekerja sebagai pelayan di sini?." Tanya Yesung sambil menatap penasaran Junsu.

"Eum. Sudah sejak umur 5 tahun Yang Mulia. Orangtua saya sudah lama meninggal dan satu-satunya keluarga yang saya miliki adalah Panglima Park. Jadi saya terpaksa bekerja disini agar tetap aman juga tidak terlalu jauh dari kakak saya." Jawab Junsu sembari menatap sedih lantai kamar Yesung.

"Oh benarkah sayang. Kemarilah. Maaf aku membangunkan ingatan burukmu." Ucap Yesung sembari memeluk Junsu dan mengelus-elus punggung kecil itu. Benar-benar keibuan.

"Yang Mulia. Nanti baju anda kotor." Peringat Junsu yang sebenarnya merasa sangat nyaman. Bagaimanapun biasanya para Selir akan marah kalau bersentuhan dengan pelayan rendahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kotor bisa dicuci sayang. Lagipula aku juga sering melakukan ini pada Taemin atau Changmin. Kau tahu dua orang yeoja yang tadi ada di sampingku." Jelas Yesung sembari mempererat pelukannya.

"Ya. Mereka sangat beruntung bisa mendampingi Yang Mulia." Balas Junsu dengan menerawang.

"Begitukah? Hei kau mau mengelus perutku?." Tanya Yesung pada Junsu sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dengan penuh penghormatan Yang Mulia." Jawab Junsu sembari mengelus perlahan perut Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di pavillium Selir Seo.

.

.

.

.

"Umma, kau yakin ini bisa membunuhnya?." Tanya Selir Seo sambil menatap seorang yeoja tua yang nampak cantik seperti Selir Seo.

"Tentu saja Seohyunie sayang. Itu akan membunuhnya dalam satu tegukan." Ucap yeoja tua itu sambil menyeringai sadis.

"Apa ada penawarnya?." Tanya Seohyun lagi sambil ikut menyeringai.

"Tidak ada sayangku. Aku sudah bertanya ke toko racun terbaik di Seoul. Dan racun itu tak akan ada penawarnya." Balasan dari yeoja tua itu malah membuat seringaian yang sudah hadir di bibir mereka semakin melebar.

"Kita lakukan ini besok. Ah tidak sekarang saja." Ucap Seohyun sambil memandang ibunya.

"Terserah dirimu Seohyunie, lebih cepat lebih baik." Kata sang ibu.

"Kepala Dayang Suk." Panggil Seohyun.

"Iya Nyonya. Anda memanggil saya?." Tanya Kepala Dayang Suk.

"Panggilkan aku Kepala Dayang Dapur Han." Perintah Seohyun pada sang Kepala Dayang.

"Baik Nyonya." Jawab Kepala Dayang Suk sambil melangkah pergi.

Dengan perginya Kepala Dayang Suk, ibu Seohyun pun memutuskan untuk ikut pergi.

"Aku pulang dulu. Semoga berhasil. Kutunggu undangan kematian Ratu Cho." Ucap sang ibu sambil menyeringai yang dibalas seringaian juga oleh sang anak.

.

.

.

.

Tak berselang lama Kepala Dayang Dapur Han pun datang.

"Anda memanggil saya Yang Mulia?." Tanya Kepala Dayang Dapur Han.

"Tentu dan aku ingin kau melakukan ini." Jawab Seohyun sambil menunjukkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna hitam.

"Nyo-Nyonya?. I-inikan racun?." Tanya Kepala Dayang Dapur Han sembari melihat botol racun tersebut.

"Ya, kau pintar juga tahu ini racun. Dan aku ingin kau menambahkannya pada makanan Ratu Cho. Jika kau tidak melakukannya maka ini akan ada esok hari di meja Panglima Park." Perintah berikut ancaman Seohyun sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas berisi rahasia kriminal Kepala Dayang Dapur Han.

"Nyo-Nyonya. Tapi ini tindak kriminal percobaan pembunuhan Ratu Cho. Kita bisa dihukum dengan meminum racun yang sama Nyonya."

"Tenang saja, semua akan aman selama kau tutup mulut. Dengarkan aku, kau cukup meneteskan ini ke satu iris daging dengan bentuk sedikit berbeda dari biasa lalu goreng dan jadikan sebuah sup, jangan lupa tambahkan beberapa iris daging tanpa racun dengan bentuk biasa untuk dicicipi seseorang dan kau harus menyewa seorang pencicip makanan Ratu. Kau mengerti?. Aku punya imbalan untukmu." Perintah Seohyun sembari melemparkan dua kantung uang.

"Ba-baik Nyonya."

"Sekarang cepat pergi dan lakukan perintahku." Perintah Selir Seo.

"Baik Nyonya. Saya permisi."

Dengan kalimat itu, Kepala Dayang Dapur Han pun pergi meninggalkan Selir Seo yang tertawa tertahan akan rencana liciknya dan semakin keras kala membayangkan tubuh Ratu Cho terbaring kaku dengan bersimbah darah.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pojok Dapur kerajaan

"Su-ie. Nanti saat kau makan, kau harus memakan bentuk yang ini. Jangan memakan yang ini sayang. Kau mengerti?. " pinta Kepala Dayang Dapur Han pada Junsu yang memang biasanya mencicipi makanan Ratu sambil menunjukkan sup yang sudah berisi daging beracun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalo aku memakan yang ini?." Tanya Junsu polos.

"Karena itu beracun dan kau tidak boleh memakannya atau kau akan mati. Biarkan Ratu sialan itu yang memakannya kau mengerti, anak kecil?." Perintah Selir Seo sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit tak lupa menatap tajam Junsu membuat anak kecil itu hanya bisa mengangguk patuh.

"Bagus. Kau memang pintar." Puji Selir Seo sambil menyeringai senang lalu berlalu pergi bersama Kepala Dayang Dapur Han.`

'_Racun?. Kenapa Selir Seo ingin meracuni Ratu, padahal Ratu sangat baik. Apa yang harus kulakukan?Haruskah aku membiarkanya terjadi?.' _Batin Junsu bimbang.

"Su-ie, kau dimana? Kita harus mengantar makan siang Ratu Cho." Teriak Wakil Kepala Dayang Dapur Lau.

"Iya. Aku datang Nyonya." Teriak Junsu lalu mengikuti rombongan menuju Pavillium Raja Cho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Su-ie, cepat coba supnya." Bisik Kepala Dayang Dapur Han sambil menyenggol Junsu karena sedari tadi tidak juga mencoba supnya.

"A-Aku..."

Flashback start

'_Oppa. Kau tahu tadi Ratu memelukku, pelukannya sangat hangat. Aku bisa merasakan seperti dipeluk umma. Bahkan aku diizinkan mengelus perutnya. Ratu sangat baik hati ya, Raja beruntung sekali memiliki istri sebaik Ratu Cho.' Celoteh Junsu riang pada sang kakak._

'_Benarkah? Wah Su-ie beruntung sekali mendapat pelukan Ratu Cho. Ratu Cho memang sangat baik, beliau benar-benar berhati malaikat. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kerajaan ini jika Ratu Cho meninggal dunia, tanpanya mungkin Raja Cho akan sering melakukan kesalahan. Pasti sangat kacau apalagi jika digantikan oleh Selir-selir yang haus kekuasaan.' Balas sang kakak sambil memeluk erat sang adik._

'_Haus kekuasaan itu seperti apa Oppa?.' Tanya Junsu polos._

'_Orang-orang yang jahat.' Jawab sang kakak cepat._

'_Seperti Pangeran Tsuk.' Canda Junsu menghasilkan tawa geli dari mereka berdua._

'_Hush. Pangeran Tsuk sekarang tengah diasingkan kau tahu.'_

'_ . Su-ie rindu Appa dan Umma. Kapan kita akan bertemu Appa dan Umma?.' Tanya lirih Junsu._

'_Entahlah. Mungkin saat Su-ie sudah tua dan memiliki banyak sekali cicit. Ahahaha.'_

'_Oppa~~. Kau itu aish.'_

Flashback end

"Hi-Hidup Yang Mulia Ra-Ratu Cho." Ucap lirih Junsu sembari dengan bergetar memasukkan daging beracun itu ke dalam mulutnya tak lupa dengan berurai air mata membuahkan tatapan kemenangan dari Kepala Dayang Dapur Han dan tatapan bingung Ratu Cho.

Dengan perlahan Junsu mengunyah daging tersebut lalu menelannya dan seketika darah pun bermuncratan keluar dari mulut kecil Junsu membuat senyum kemenangan Kepala Dayang Dapur Han luntur seketika, dengan segera Ratu Cho maju dan menangkap tubuh mungil Junsu.

"Junsu. Junsu apa yang terjadi padamu sayang? Junsu jawab aku?." Tanya Ratu Cho dengan panik melihat kondisi gadis mungil yang sudah ia anggap adiknya.

"Kenapa diam saja. CEPAT PANGGIL TABIB CHOI hiks.. Junsu kumohon bertahanlah hiks..." teriak Yesung pada setiap orang disana tak lupa dengan berurai air mata.

"Ti-tidak usah uhuk Yang Mu-mulia. Sa-saya ba-uhuk baik-baik sa-ja uhuk uhuk. Mu-Mungkin i-nilah uhuk saatnya sa-saya uhuk mene-mui ke-dua uhuk orangtua sa-ya uhuk uhuk." Ucap Junsu sembari menggenggam erat tangan Yesung dan memuntahkan darah segar.

"Tidak Junsu hiks... jangan pergi hiks... kumohon... jangan Junsu hiks..." Pinta Yesung kala Junsu tak henti-hentinya memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Ma-Maaf Yang Mulia. Te-terima uhuk ka-sih un-tuk se-uhuk segalanya." Ucap Junsu yang terakhir kalinya dan akhirnya ia pun menutup matanya dipelukan Ratu Cho.

"Junsu.. hiks Junsu.. buka matamu Junsu hiks.. JUNSU... hiks...tidak hiks.. ini tidak mungkin...hiks... TIDAK, LEPASKAN AKU!. JUNSU. Kuperintahkan kalian LEPASKAN AKU." Teriak Ratu Cho karena Kepala Dayang Lee dibantu wakilnya juga Taemin dan Changmin menarik sang Ratu menuju ke luar pavillium tepatnya ke taman agar dapat menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pemakaman Junsu, seluruh penyidik kerajaan langsung menyelidiki kasus kematian Junsu karena bagaimana pun itu bisa dibilang percobaan pembunuhan ratu, surat tentang kejadian ini sudah dikirim ke Busan untuk memberitahu Raja Cho. Sedangkan sang ratu terus mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar dan melarang siapapun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Bahkan Kepala Dayang Lee berikut para pendamping tidak boleh masuk. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Junsu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya karena saat ia melihat makanan terutama sup daging. Ia akan teringat akan Junsu. Tidak ada yang bisa Kepala Dayang Lee atau orang kerajaan lainnya lakukan untuk membuat sang ratu makan kecuali jika sang raja ada di sini. Hanya saja sang raja masih ada di Busan.

.

Malam harinya akhirnya sang ratu mau mengeluarkan suara setelah kamarnya hening seperi tanpa kehidupan. Dan memutuskan akan keluar.

"Kita ke Pavillium Timur." Perintah Ratu Cho sambil berjalan menuju pavillium timur, tepatnya menuju ke tempat kerja Panglima Park.

"Yang Mulia. Tidakkah sebaiknya anda makan dulu?. Anda belum makan semenjak tadi siang." Peringat Kepala Dayang Lee.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab singkat Yesung.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Ratu Cho datang." Teriak Minho tak lupa mengetuk pintu tempat bekerja Panglima Park.

"Aku akan masuk. Kalian tunggu diluar." Perintah sang ratu.

"Baik Yang Mulia."

.

.

"Suatu kehormatan Yang Mulia Ratu mau mampir kemari." Ucap Panglima Park sembari bersujud dihadapan Ratu Cho.

"Silakan duduk Yang Mulia." Ucap Panglima Park seusai bersujud.

"Tidak perlu. Panglima Park, aku sungguh minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi pada Junsu, jika saja ia tidak menyelamatkanku mungkin ia pasti masih ada di sini. Bersamamu. Maafkan aku Panglima Park. Sungguh aku minta maaf." Ucap Ratu Cho sembari berusaha bersujud dihadapan Panglima Park cukup sulit mengingat ia kini tengah mengandung.

"Yang Mulia. Anda tidak perlu melakukan ini. Ini sungguh bukan salah anda. Keputusan yeodongsaeng saya sudah tepat, karena nyawa Ratu kami lebih penting dari segalanya." Ucap Panglima Park sembari menarik sang ratu berdiri dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi kerjanya sedangkan ia duduk di lantai.

"Tapi Panglima Park-"

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya memotong perkataan anda Yang Mulia. Tapi sungguh anda tak perlu memikirkan hal ini lagi. Su-ie pasti sangat sedih jika anda terus terbebani oleh hal ini. Jadi saya mohon lupakanlah Yang Mulia." Ucap Panglima Park memotong perataan sang ratu sembari bersujud.

"Terima kasih Panglima Park, kalau begitu aku permisi." Ucap Ratu Cho sembari bangkit dari kursi dan tiba-tiba limbung, beruntung Panglima Park dengan sigap menangkap sang ratu.

"Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia, anda baik-baik saja. Yang Mulia. Kepala Dayang Lee. Kepala Dayang Lee." Teriak Panglima Park memanggil Kepala Dayang Lee.

"Apa ya-YANG MULIA. Minho, Yang Mulia pingsan cepat bopong ke pavillium dan Taemin Changmin kalian panggil Tabib Choi." Perintah Kepala Dayang Lee.

"BAIK." Segera Minho membopong sang ratu dibantu Panglima Park, sedangkan Taemin dan Changmin berlari memanggil Tabib Choi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And TBC.

Apa yang terjadi pada Ratu Cho?

Bagaimana reaksi Raja Cho tentang percobaan pembunuhan Yesung?

Kita tunggu lanjutannya next chap. Wkwkwk.

Berasa kayak sinetron aja. Kkk~.

Oke dech readers karena banyak yang minta lanjut #yyeeyyy dan Jinie sangat tersanjung atas keinginan para readers yang minta dilanjut berarti ada yang mau baca FF Jinie yang ini. Yah sebenarnya sempat ragu dan Jinie pikir kalau gak ada yang baca tapi ternyata banyak juga yang review. Jinie seneng banget. Makasih ya readers yang udah review, favorit, follow. Makasih banget. Dan aku maaf banget karena lama updatenya.

Okelah waktunya balas review :

ryani clouds : syukurlah kalo ini seru, iya ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review .

TrinCloudSparkyu : ne ne ini udah lanjut kok, moga ini udah full KyuSung moment ya, makasih udah review juga makasih udah fav .

Guiwoon1304 : ne ini udah lanjut chingu, gomawo udah review .

Mukhaclouds : wah... awas entar ada yang rusak loh kalo jingkrak" mulu. Yah udah dijelasin kan peran seo dichap ini chingu, makasih udah review .

kristianti2 : iya iya umma is the best, ini udah lanjut maaf lama. Makasih udah review .

cho sung hyun : ne ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah review .

rina afrida : ne ini udah lanjut, udah kejawabkan sikap appa gimana. Tentu saja, dan aku juga udah bikin beberapa orang sebagai pelindung umma. Chingu tenang aja. Makasih udah review .

idda KyuSung : hahaha... untunglah ada yang suka, apalagi semangat gitu. Iya ini udah lanjut. 10 chapter? Wow. Entahlah chingu, tapi akan saya usaha kan. makasih udah review .

Liekyusung : Aamiin. Gomawo udah review.

Guest : iya ini udah lanjut maaf ya sangat lama. Makasih udah review .

Cloud246 : ne ini udah dilanjut, maaf lama banget. Makasih loh udah mau nunggu, n thanks udah mau review .

Guest 2 : hahaha... makasih udah dibilang daebak, iya ini udah lanjut. Singkirin seo? Wah itu permintaan sulit ntar gak ada konfliknya donk. Mkasih udah rebview .

Satya : ne ne ini udah dilanjut, pertanyaannya kejawabkan. Makasih udah review .

.18 : ya bisa dibilang gitu, coz aku gak terlalu kenal sejarah korea. Makasih udah suka, ini udah lanjut gomawo udah review .

.9 : ini udah lanjut, wah harapannya harus pupus nih, seo malah udah ngeracunin umma.

: ini iudah lanjut chingu gomawo udah review .

dewicloudsddangko : hahaha... aduh senengnya dibilang keren, maaf bangetnya ini gak bisa update kilat, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Gomawo udah review .

ErmaClouds13 : syukurlah kalo chingu suka, iya ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udh review .

CloudyBear : ini udah lanjut. Kesalahan? Sbenernya aku juga gak ngerti, makanya gak aku sebutin kesalahannya apa. Pokoknya anggep aja gitulah. Hehehe. Makasih udah review .

iwsumpter : Hahaha.. maafnya yang kemaren kependekan moga ini panjang ya. Dan doa'nya udah kejawab kan. makasihnya udah review . Maaf updatenya lama.

PandaMYP : nee.. ini udah dilanjut chingu, gomawo udah review .

ajib4ff : hahaha... itu sebenarnya aku juga gak tau bakal lari-lari gitu tapi mau gimana lagi, aku juga rada kasihan ama Taemin pasti ketinggalan mulu kan Changmin kakinya panjang tuch. Hehehe. Makasih udah review . Ini udah lanjut.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : My Queen

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Romance Humor Garing

Rating : M (Bwt Jaga- Jaga Kalo Kelewatan)

Main Cast :

-Kim Yesung

-Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : tentu'in sendiri yang penting ada kan.

Pairing : Kyusung Must Kyusung

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, them self and KyuSung belong to Me brak bug gedebuk prang trang #Jinie dihajar Clouds n Sparkyu#

WARNING : This Yaoi N Kyusung Fanfic,Boys Love,Shounen Ai atau apalah itu pokoknya this YAOI..MPREG..cerita mbingungin bikin pusing tujuh keliling mual muntah-muntah typos merajarela kemana-mana..

SUMMARY : Kali ini aku kasih summary #tumben lu thor,... Aku akan bercerita tentang sebuah masa dimana pada masa itulah hubungan sesama jenis di Korea Selatan baru diakui dan dianggap normal. Dan karena masa itulah dimana seorang namja yang memiliki rahim dalam tubuhnya dikatakan sebagai keturunan dari Yang Mulia Ratu Cho. Wanna read this?

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review yah... belum baca juga udah ditagih.. author buruk nih.. -_-

.

.

.

.

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read...

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi ratuku?." Tanya Kyuhyun cemas sembari menggenggam tangan Yesung. Saat ia mendengar berita percobaan pembunuhan Yesung ia segera pulang dari Busan padahal seharusnya ia masih mengikuti rapat tapi Ratunya lebih penting dan betapa ia terkejut mendapati kondisi sang istri yang pucat dan lagi tengah pingsan.

"Yang Mulia, Ratu Cho pingsan dan lemas karena beliau belum makan sama sekali sejak tadi. Sedangkan kini beliau tengah mengandung dan harus berbagi nutrisi dengan calon putra mahkota, itulah yang membuat beliau lemah." Jelas Tabib Choi.

"Begitukah, lalu bagaimana sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukan?." Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sembari mengelus rambut Yesung.

"Saya sudah memperkirakan kondisi ini, jadi saya telah membuat ramuan untuk Ratu Cho, Yang Mulia." Ucap Tabib Choi sembari menunjukkan satu gelas ramuan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah kau sudah tanggap Tabib Choi, Kepala Dayang Lee, kau yang akan memberikannya saat Ratu Cho sadar. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung keluar Pavillium.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Jawab Tabib Choi dan Kepala Dayang Lee bersamaan dan bersujud dihadapan Raja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita ke Pavillium Timur." Ucap Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju Pavillium Timur.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Jawab para pengawal dan dayang yang segera mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Tak selang beberapa lama mereka pun sampai di Pavillium Timur, tempat Panglima Park berada.

"Yang Mulia Raja Cho datang." Teriak Jinki di depan Pavillium Panglima Park. Dengan segera Kyuhyun memasuki Pavillium itu dan disambut Panglima Park yang bersujud di hadapannya.

"Duduklah." Perintah Kyuhyun setelah duduk di kursi kerja Panglima Park, sedangkan sang panglima duduk di lantai.

"Sebelumnya, aku turut berduka atas kematian adikmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Panglima Park yang menunduk menatap lantai.

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan, Yang Mulia mengucapkan hal tersebut." Jawab Panglima Park.

"Jadi, aku mau dengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap angkuh Panglima Park.

"Kami sudah mengintograsi Kepala Dayang Dapur Han dan Wakilnya. Ternyata Kepala Dayang Dapur Han diperintah oleh orang dalam istana." Jawab Panglima Park.

"Siapa?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi, ingin sekali ia membunuh seseorang yang sudah dengan lancangnya ingin membunuh Ratunya.

"Saya belum bisa memberitahukannya sekarang Yang Mulia. Semua akan diputuskan besok." Jawab Panglima Park.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal lalu berjalan keluar kembali ke Pavilliumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Pavillium Selir Seo.

"Sial. Sial. Sial." Gerutuan itu terus keluar dari wanita cantik yang diketahui sebagai Selir Seo.

"Bagaimana ini? Dasar pelayan rendahan sialan, kenapa ia malah menyelamatkan Ratu bodoh sialan itu, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?." Ucap Selir Seo dengan gelisah sambil menatap panik sekeliling.

"Aku akan mati, tidak. Aku tidak akan mati, aku yakin itu. Aku akan selamat, ibu pasti sudah memikirkan rencana untuk menyelamatkanku." Ucap Selir Seo dengan nada yakin walau suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar keributan di luar dengan segera Selir Seo keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa para pengawal ada di sini?." Tanya Selir Seo sembari menatap kaget para pengawal kerajaan dan semakin kaget kala melihat ibunya ditahan oleh para pengawal.

'_Tidak. Tidak. Jangan katakan.'_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada ibuku, cepat lepaskan lancang sekali kalian." Bentak Selir Seo sembari berusaha melepaskan ibunya.

"Maaf Nyonya, tapi ini perintah Panglima Park. Kami melakukan penangkapan atas dasar dugaan percobaan pembunuhan dan pembunuhan pelayan kerajaan." Ucap Jonghyun sembari memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk menangkap Selir Seo.

"Apa-apaan ini lepaskan aku, aku tidak ikut dalam kasus itu, jadi lepaskan aku." Teriak Selir Seo sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Anda bisa menjelaskan pada Perdana Menteri besok." Balas Jonghyun lalu menggiring mereka menuju penjara untuk menunggu hingga sidang besok.

'_Sialan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau mati konyol dengan menenggak racun itu.'_

.

.

.

.

.

GREK

Pintu kamar yang dibuka dengan kasar oleh sang raja menunjukkan bahwa sang raja tengah kesal. Suara keras itu berhasil membuat Yesung yang tengah meminum teh hijaunya tersedak dan terbatuk lumayan keras membuat Kepala Dayang Lee dan sang raja sendiri kelimpungan. Dengan segera Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Yesung lalu memukul-mukul kecil punggung Yesung agar berhenti tersedak.

"Ratuku? Ratuku? Kau baik-baik saja. Ini minum air dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun khwatir sembari memberikan air putih yang langsung diminum habis Yesung. setelah merasa batuknya reda Yesung pun dengan lemas bersandar kepada Kyuhyun. Ternyata meredakan batuk lumayan melelahkan juga.

"Saya keluar dulu Yang Mulia." Ucap Kepala Dayang Lee sembari membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan keluar.

"Yesung-ah, kau baik-baik saja. Maaf aku mengagetkanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus punggung Yesung.

"Ne. Gwenchana Yang Mulia. Apa yang membuat anda begitu emosi?." Tanya Yesung sembari menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Aku hanya marah kepada seseorang yang telah melakukan perencanaan pembunuhan kepadamu Ratuku. Aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari memeluk erat Yesung.

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia." Jawab Yesung dengan semburat merah dipipinya mendengar keoverproktetifan suaminya.

"Tentu sayang. Maaf, seandainya aku ada di sini, kau pasti tidak akan celaka." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap menyesal Yesung.

"Tidak Yang Mulia, itu semua adalah takdir yang tertulis di langit. Anda tak perlu menyesalinya, lagipula saya juga dikelilingi malaikat-malaikat disekitar saya." Jawab Yesung sembari mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat jagoan kecilku lahir." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengelus perut Yesung dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Saya juga tidak sabar menunggunya lahir Yang Mulia." Balas Yesung sembari ikut mengelus perutnya.

"Cepatlah lahir jagoan kecilku." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mencium perut Yesung.

"Ne appa, tunggu cebental, aku pacti cepat lahil." Jawab Yesung menirukan suara anak kecil membuat Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap lembut Yesung yang dihadiahi senyum manis sang ratu.

"Iya, aku akan menunggumu aegya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa satu hari telah berlalu kini waktunya sidang bagi Selir Seo, ibunya dan Kepala Dayang Dapur Han atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan dan pembunuhan. Mereka bertiga duduk tepat di depan kursi Raja dan Ratu yang masih kosong. Tubuh mereka terus bergetar dan menahan tangis menanti sidang itu dimulai. Karena sidang akan dimulai jika Raja dan Ratu sudah hadir, kenapa Ratu ikut? Karena ia merupakan korban disini sehingga ia tetap harus ikut.

Tak berapa lama Raja dan Ratu pun tiba, seketika ruangan menjadi bertambah tegang. Kepala Dayang Dapur Han pun sudah menangis saking takutnya. Sedangkan Selir Seo dan ibunya masih bergetar menahan tangis.

"Sidang atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan dan pembunuhan pelayan kerajaan dimulai. Pertama silakan mengatakan tuduhan tersangka." Ucap salah seorang perdana menteri.

"Pertama. Selir Seo dan ibunya dituduh melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada Ratu Cho melalui perantara Kepala Dayang Dapur Han. Kedua Selir Seo dan ibunya bersalah atas kematian pelayan dapur Park Junsu. Ketiga mereka berusaha kabur dan membunuh Kepala Dayang Dapur Han untuk menghilangkan jejak. Sekian."

Seusai pembacaan itu, ruangan pun sunyi seyap dan hanya berisi isakan tangis dari tersangka. Hingga suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Aku cukup terkejut bahwa ini adalah ulah salah satu selirku, sungguh tindakan yang memalukan. Tapi aku memutuskan, hukuman mati dengan menenggak racun untuk Selir Seo dan ibunya. Sedangkan Kepala Dayang Dapur Han diasingkan selamanya." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Silakan bagi tersangka membela diri."

"Yang Mulia hiks, i-ini semua bukan kesalahan saya hiks, i-ibuku hiks dia yang menghasut saya hiks melakukannya. Ku-Kumohon Yang Mulia hiks bebaskanlah hamba hiks." Ucap Selir Seo sembari bersujud dan menangis.

"Anak durhaka, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu sedangkan kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk membeli racun itu, aku tak percaya atas apa yang aku dengar." Sanggah ibu Selir Seo sembari menatap sang anak tak percaya.

"Jadi kau membenarkan itu semua?." Tanya sang raja sembari menatap tajam ibu Selir Seo.

"Ya-Yang Mulia i-itu semua memang benar." Ucap ibu Selir Seo terbata sembari bersujud.

"Yang Mulia, Selir Seo tengah hamil. Jika anda memberi Selir Seo hukuman mati itu berarti anda telah membunuh anak anda sendiri. Jangan hanya menuruti emosi anda semata Yang Mulia, anda juga harus bijaksana." Sela Ratu Cho yang mendapat persetujuan para menteri.

"Ratu Cho benar Yang Mulia, tidakkah sebaiknya anda pertimbangkan hukuman untuk Selir Seo?." Tanya seorang perdana menteri yang membuat Selir Seo menyeringai.

'_Ada untungnya juga aku mengandungmu.'_

"Tidak. Apa kalian lupa bahwa kehamilan dibawah 4 bulan belum memiliki ruh, jadi tidak akan masalah jika ia mendapatkan hukuman itu. Apa yang ada diperutnya masihlah gumpalan daging." Jawab Kyuhyun menunjukkan betapa luas pengetahuannya membuat seringai diwajah Selir Seo menghilang dan Ratu Cho meremas lengan Raja sambil menatap Raja cemas.

"Tenanglah Ratuku. Apa yang aku ucapkan memang benar, aku dulu juga pernah mempelajari tentang tubuh manusia." Jawab Kyuhyun menenangkan Yesung yang nampak cemas dan tidak terima.

"Tapi Yang Mulia anda tidak bisa melakukan ini, ini juga darah daging anda Yang Mulia." Ucap Selir Seo dengan suara bergetar sembari menatap khawatir sang Raja.

"Kenapa tidak, kau bahkan berniat membunuh Ratu Cho beserta calon putra mahkota. Kau pantas mendapatkan hukuman itu, pertanggungjawabkan apa yang telah kau perbuat Selir Seo." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Selir Seo mati kutu dan hanya bisa menunduk mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Sidang ditutup dengan keputusan Selir Seo dan ibu Selir Seo akan dihukum meminum racun yang sama seperti yang pernah ia berikan pada Ratu Cho lalu Kepala Dayang Dapur Han akan diasingkan. Sekian."

"Terima kasih atas kebijaksanaan Yang Mulia." Ucap semua orang yang hadir disana sembari bersujud kecuali Ratu Cho dan Raja tentunya.

Para pengawal pun dengan segera menggiring Selir Seo, ibunya dan Kepala Dayang Dapur Han menuju hukuman masing-masing.

"Ayo kita kembali ke Pavillium Ratuku." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari bangkit dan menuntun Yesung keluar.

"Iya Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari dimana hukuman Selir Seo dan sang ibu akan dilaksanakan sedangkan Kepala Dayang Dapur Han sudah diantar ke tempat pengasingan. Nampak Selir Seo dan sang ibu duduk berdampingan disebuah ruangan yang dihadiri oleh beberapa perdana menteri dan sang raja sendiri untuk menyaksikan hukuman tersebut.

"Silakan diminum racunnya." Ucap salah seorang perdana menteri.

Selir Seo yang pertama kali mengambil gelas berisi racun itu, semalaman ia sudah berusaha menenangkan diri agar bisa menghadapi ini, ya ia pasti bisa meski tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

"A-Aku melakukan semua ini, ka-karena aku mencintaimu Ya-Yang Mulia. Hi-Hidup Yang Mulia Raja Cho." Ucap Selir Seo yang langsung meminum habis racun itu dengan berurai airmata dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk sang raja yang hanya menatapnya datar, tak berapa lama Selir Seo pun meninggal. Setelahnya giliran tubuh sang ibu yang tergelatak tak bernyawa.

Dengan itu, maka hukuman pun selesai, jasad kedua orang pengkhianat Kerajaan Seoul itu pun segera dimakamkan di Kerajaan Incheon tempat kelahiran Selir Seo dan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

7 bulan telah berlalu semenjak insiden kasus percobaan pembunuhan Ratu Cho, Ratu Cho sendiri kini sudah bersikap terbuka terhadap para Selir lain ataupun penghuni Kerajaan, ia bahkan tak segan untuk duduk berbincang bersama Selir lainnya. Keadaan kerajaan juga baik-baik saja meski terkadang ada sedikit insiden dan juga banyak kesalahpahaman karena keoverproktetifan Kyuhyun pada Yesung. seperti kala itu tak sengaja Selir Jung tengah berjalan dan kehilangan keseimbangan hingga menabrak Ratu Cho hingga hampir terjatuh beruntung sang raja berada di dekatnya hingga bisa menangkap Ratu Cho. Kejadian itu membuat Raja Cho murka hingga hampir saja ia memenjarakan Selir Jung namun beruntung Ratu Cho bisa menenangkan Raja Cho yang gelap mata.

Selama itu juga, ketujuh Selirnya entah kenapa berturut-turut keguguran, apa mungkin karena mereka sudah kehilangan harapan untuk memiliki Kyuhyun?ang berhasil mempertahankan bayinya hanya Selir Jung dan Selir Im juga sang ratu. Dan semenjak bulan keempat kehamilan Ratu Cho tak pernah Kyuhyun bisa memejamkan matanya tenang karena terus mendengar rengekan Yesung, seperti sekarang.

"Yang Mulia~. Ayo cepat saya ingin melihat perayaan musim semi di luar Kerajaan." Ucap Yesung tak sabar sembari berulangkali menengok ke luar kamar.

"Iya-iya Ratuku, tunggu sebentar. Kenapa kita tidak merayakan di Kerajaan saja. Aku bisa menyewa beberapa pertunjukan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membenahi hanbok berwarna coklat dengan aksen putih terlihat begitu indah dan kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri mengenakan hanbok pink dengan aksen bunga sakura yang nampak anggun ditubuh mungilnya, rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai indah membuat ia benar-benar terlihat seperti Dewi Kahyangan yang sangat cantik nan anggun.

"Tapi saya sudah lama tidak melihat perayaan musim semi di desa. Disana sangat ramai dan menyenangkan. Anda tidak akan kecewa Yang Mulia." Ucap Yesung sembari membantu Kyuhyun membenahi hanboknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku kalah. Apa ini keinginan jagoan kecilku?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mencubit gemas hidung Yesung.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula saya juga menginginkannya." Ucap Yesung cemberut sambil mengelus hidungnya.

"Yang Mulia Raja, para pengawal sudah siap mengawal Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu menuju desa." Teriak Jinki dari luar pavillium Raja.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya berangkat. Ayo sayang, jalan pelan-pelan saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan kanan Yesung dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Yesung dan menuntunnya perlahan.

"Saya bukanlah bayi yang baru bisa berjalan Yang Mulia." Gerutu Yesung meski senyum manis terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kini kau membawa bayi kita di perutmu yang membuat kau kesulitan berjalan. Aku tak ingin kau salah langkah lalu terluka sayang." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi Yesung.

"Iya iya saya tahu Yang Mulia." Ucap Yesung sembari memperhatikan langkahnya dan berjalan sangat pelan mengingat beban perutnya ini sangat berat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati naiknya Ratuku." Ucap Kyuhyun cemas sembari memegang bagian tubuh Yesung untuk membantunya memasuki tandu yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk mengantar mereka.

"Iya-iya, saya tahu Yang Mulia. Ah, akhirnya bisa duduk juga, silakan masuk Yang Mulia." Ucap Yesung kala ia sudah duduk nyaman didalam tandu.

"Apa kau kelelahan? Kau terlihat sangat letih? Apa perlu kita batalkan saja?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah masuk kedalam tenda dan mendapati sang Ratu yang nampak lemas dengan keringat lumayan banyak di keningnya dan langsung bersandar padanya kala ia duduk.

"Tidak Yang Mulia, saya hanya sedikit kelelahan karena berjalan menuju bagian depan Kerajaan. Jangan dibatalkan saya sangat ingin melihatnya Yang Mulia." Sergah Yesung sembari memejamkan matanya kala Kyuhyun mengusap peluh di keningnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan meminta air putih untukmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun menegakkan Yesung lalu melongok keluar tenda.

"Taemin, bisa kau ambilkan air putih dan juga sedikit makanan untuk sang ratu." Pinta Kyuhyun pada gadis cilik itu.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Dengan segera Taemin yang dibantu Changmin berlari menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan air putih dan makanan.

Sambil menunggu Taemin kembali Raja Cho terus menanyakan keadaan sang ratu dengan khawatir karena bagaimanapun ini mendekati hari kelahiran putra mahkota, bisa saja sang ratu melahirkan sekarang. Siapa yang tahu?. Tak berapa lama Taemin dan Changmin kembali dengan meja yang berisi secangkir air putih, teko teh hijau dan makanan.

"Yang Mulia, ini permintaan anda." Ucap Taemin sambil berlutut disamping tandu.

"Ya sudah berikan padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengambil meja yang dibawa Taemin dan Changmin.

"Minumlah dulu Ratuku, lalu makan dan kita berangkat." Ucap Kyuhyun meyodorkan seangkir air tersebut yang langsung diminum habis Yesung dan menyuapkan makanan yang dibawa Taemin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah. akhirnya sampai juga." Ucap Yesung seraya menghela nafas lega karena ia sungguh bosan menunggu tandu yang ditumpanginya.

"Kau lelah?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengelus helai rambut Yesung.

"Yah sedikit Yang Mulia, karena saya duduk selama berjam-jam itu membuat saya lelah apalagi saya sedang hamil Yang Mulia." Jawab Yesung cepat sembari berusaha keluar tapi ditahan Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku dulu, aku akan menuntunmu keluar." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat kala mendapat tatapan bertanya Yesung, dengan segera ia keluar dari tandu dan berbalik menuntun Yesung keluar dari tandu.

Mereka berhenti sedikit jauh dari desa sehingga tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Tapi meski begitu pihak kerajaan telah memberika informasi bahwa Raja dan Ratu mereka akan mengunjungi desa, ratusan pengawal pun telah berjaga demi keamanan Raja dan Ratu. Dengan perlahan Raja dan Ratu yang dikawal puluhan prajurit itu melangkah menuju pintu masuk desa. Yesung dengan semangat melihat sekeliling. Oh, betapa rindunya ia dengan suasana desa yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan semenjak status Selir disandangnya. Sepertinya pesta kembang api dan pelepasan balon belum dimulai mungkin mereka menunggu Raja dan Ratu mereka.

"Kau bahagia sekarang Ratuku?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menoleh kearah sang ratu yang terus tersenyum bahagia.

"Tentu saja Yang Mulia. Saya sudah sangat lama tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu." Jelas Yesung bahagia hingga tanpa sadar melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan berakhir dengan tersandung. Beruntung disampingnya ada Kepala Dayang Lee yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh sang ratu meski sedikit lagi akan jatuh jika saja Raja tidak segera bertindak menarik Yesung dalam pelukannya. Kejadian tadi sudah berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada disana jantungan karena mereka tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Yesung terjatuh.

"Hati-hatilah sayang, kau berhasil membuat semua orang mati terkena serangan jantung." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari memeluk erat tubuh Yesung dari samping karena takut melukai aegya.

'_Aku bisa mati muda jika begini caranya'_ batin Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum miris.

"Saya tahu Yang Mulia. Maaf telah membuat anda khawatir karena kecerobohan saya." Balas Yesung lalu menatap para pengawal.

"Tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia Ratu Cho." Balas para pengawal.

"Sudahlah, kita datang untuk bersenang-senang bukan bersedih. Jadi kembalikan senyummu dan kita nikmati malam ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menepuk pundak Yesung lalu mengecup kening sang ratu.

"Tentu saja. Ayo." Dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pintu masuk desa dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk desa, dengan segera para pengawal yang menjaga disana bersujud dihadapan Raja dan Ratu.

"Selamat datang Yang Mulia Raja Cho dan Ratu Cho." Ucap serempak para pengawal tersebut.

"Hm, berdirilah dan buka gerbangnya." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu melangkah menuju gerbang bersama Yesung yang senantiasa ia tuntun.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Ucap salah seorang pengawal lalu membuka pintu gerbang desa dan mempersilakan masuk sang raja dan ratu. Dengan perlahan mereka melewati pintu gerbang, suasana desa yang tadinya ramai dengan hiruk pikuk segera teredam dan berganti dengan sambutan para warga desa yang langsung bersujud dihadapan Raja dan Ratu mereka.

"Selamat datang Yang Mulia Raja Cho dan Ratu Cho dalam perayaan musim semi di desa. Sungguh suatu kehormatan Raja dan Ratu hadir dalam perayaan ini." Ucap para warga bersamaan.

"Ya. Dengan ini perayaan musim semi ku buka. Selamat berpesta." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng Yesung untuk berjalan mengelilingi desa. Para warga pun segera berpesta meski banyak diantara mereka yang memilih memperhatikan Raja dan Ratu yang benar-benar mempesona. Terutama para anak kecil yang terus mengelilingi Yesung, sedangkan Yesung sendiri tersenyum kecil pada mereka.

"Wah, ada hoddeok, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku makan hoddeok. Yang Mulia~~ ayo beli hoddeok~~." Pinta Yesung manja sembari bergelayut manja pada Kyuhyun tak lupa memasang turtle eyesnya yang memang selalu ampuh untuk meluluhkan Kyuhyun.

"Iya-iya kita beli sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menuntun Yesung menuju pedagang hoddeok itu.

"Silakan Yang Mulia, hoddeok manis, asin, asam dan pedas ada di sini." Ucap ahjussi penjual hoddeok itu.

"Hm, Taemin kau coba makanan itu." Perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung dituruti Taemin.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Ucap Taemin setelah mencicipi hoddeok itu.

"Baiklah. Kau mau rasa apa dan berapa?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Saya mau manis dan asin, dua bungkus manis dan dua bungkus asin. Hmp, seharusnya Yang Mulia tidak usah mencobanya, aku yakin seratus persen makanan disini itu aman." Ucap Yesung sedikit ketus.

"Hei, kau kan sedang hamil Ratuku. Tentu aku juga harus mengawasi makanan yang kau makan. Bagaimana kalau makanan itu mengandung racun seperti yang dulu, kau hampir saja mati. Kau tahu aku sangat takut kala itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap dalam Yesung.

"Saya tahu Yang Mulia, maaf. Saya terlalu kekanakan." Gumam Yesung semabari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haahhh... sudahlah, maafkan aku, kau tidak bersalah." Balas Kyuhyun lalu memeluk erat Yesung.

"Silakan Yang Mulia." Ucap pedagang itu lalu menyodorkan empat bungkus hoddeok.

"Terima kasih ahjussi. Nah satu rasa manis untuk Taemin, satu rasa asin untuk Changmin dan rasa asin untuk Yang Mulia lalu manis untukku." Ucap Yesung semangat sembari tersenyum manis yang berhasil membuat ahjussi itu merona malu, lalu membagikan hoddeoknya yang membuahkan senyum semua manusia yang hadir disana.

"Saya tidak dapat Yang Mulia?." Tanya Kepala Dayang Lee sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Eoh, Ahjumma kan tidak suka hoddeok, nanti saja kita beli ddukbokkie." Jawab Yesung sembari tersenyum manis.

"Berapa ini semua?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada penjual hoddeok.

"Ah, tidak Yang Mulia. Anggap saja ini ucapan selamat datang." Tolak penjual itu halus.

"Tidak, kau bekerja untuk menghidupi keluargamu. Jika kau menjual tanpa memperoleh uang, anakmu akan makan apa. Ini terimalah." Ucap Kyuhyun bijak sembari memberika dua keping emas.

"Ya-Yang Mulia, i-ini terlalu banyak." Ucap sang penjual kaget.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya. Ayo pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mulai melangkah berbalik tanpa memperdulikan sang penjual yang terus membungkuk berulang kali sembari mengucapkan 'terima kasih Yang Mulia'.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perayaan kembang api akan dimulai. Yang Mulia ayo kita pergi ke jembatan. Disana tempat paling indah untuk melihat kembang api dan pelepasan balon." Ucap Yesung semangat lalu menarik Kyuhyun namun yang ditarik tidak bergeming malah balik menarik hingga Yesung jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Apa aku bilang soal pelan-pelan jalannya Ratuku, kau bisa terjatuh. Disini sangat ramai bagaimana kalau kau tertabrak dan terjatuh?." Ucap Kyuhyun khawatir sembari mendekap erat Yesung, mungkin ia tidak akan mati muda tapi mati setelah pulang dari perayaan ini. Hhaaahhh... Kyuhyun pun menarik nafas panjang demi menenangkan jantungnya.

"Ah, ne ne Yang Mulia. Anda terlalu paranoid, saya tidak apa-apa. Lihat. Lagipula kan ada Yang Mulia dan para pengawal juga dayang." Ucap Yesung ringan sembari tersenyum manis dengan tidak tahan Kyuhyun pun mengecup bibir kissable Yesung dan berhasil membuat empunya merona serta membulatkan matanya kaget.

Belum sempat Yesung membalas sebuah dorongan keras dari arah depan Kyuhyun atau samping Yesung –ini Kyuhyun memeluknya dari samping ya- membuatnya dan Yesung terjatuh ditanah. Tak lupa Yesung yang memekik kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And TBC guys.

Oke ini dia chap tiganyaaaaa... maaf lama updatenyaaaaaaa...

Sekarang bingung mau ngomong apa, tapi makasih yang udah review, follow ataupun fav story akuuuu...

Emmm... otte? Otte? Apa ini bagus atau sangat jelek?.

Kuharap bagus ya... udahlah aku lagi gak mau banyak cincong balas review yukk...

gnagyu : iya nich, kan gak seru kalo gak ada konfliknya.. ini sudah update makashi udh nunggu, gomawo udh review

PandaMYP : hahaha... aduh seneng banget ada yang nunggu, gomawo udh nunggu n review

ErmaClouds13 : hahaha... syukurlah kalo makin seru.. hehehe... iya ini Seo udah mati loh... iya ini udah lanjut gomawo udh review

shitao47 : iya gak papa kok chingu yang penting udh coment hehhee... Umma ya? Em, ada diatas tuch jawabannya.. gomawo udh review chingu

dewicloudsddangko : hhuuuwwaaaa #berlindung di bwah payung pantai (?). jangan salahkan aku chinguuuu, salahkan tanganku yang menulis...

Junsu : kan Junsu ituch malaikat tnpa sayap hehehe...

Seo : gue udh mati noh, puas lu...

Hehehe lupakan yang diatas dan masalah tanggung jawab bisa diminta di nomor berikut ini #apa'an sich loch... iya ini udh update maaf lama. Gomawo udh review

iwsumpter : kurang panjang? Aduh bacanya dizoom aja biar panjang #emang bisa?.

Seo : ngapain lu angkat panci, nich gue angkat pavillium gue(?). Mau coba?.

Gomawo udh review

CloudyBear : Seo : Eh Jinie, lu sekali-kali bikin gue jadi orang bener kagak bisa ye? Prasaan gue mulu yang kena omelan readers.

Hehhe maaf eonni, abis tnpamu rasanya kurang asin(?).

Seo : maksud L?

udah ah, pokoknya makasih udh suka ama Ffku n makasih udh review

.9 : ini udah lanjut chingu..

Seo : waduh, nie anak semangat bener gue mati, nista bener dah peran gue. #pergi sambil bawa gitar(?)

Makasih udah review

yeclouds : wah syukurlah kalo makin seru, iya ini udh lanjut. gomawo udh review

TrinCloudSparkyu : iya emang kasian bnget Junsu #eh, lu yang bikin cerita babo. Pasti donk, Appa bakal tau n hukum Seo. Iya ini udah lanjut, gomawo udh review

: udh kejawab kan Umma kenapa... ya emng udh nasib dapat peran gitu dianya.. iya iya Appa udh balik tuch eon.. gomawo udh review

ajib4ff : aduh aku juga awalnya gak tega malah mau pake Changmin atau Taemin lalu sempert kepikiran Sehun. Eh tapi mereka kan udh kebagian... jadi terpaksa dah... hehehe.. klo gak gitu gak jadi donk ceritanya.. iya ratu emang kurang nutrisi... gomawo udh review .

0706 : iya ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

Liekyusung : udh gak penasaran lagi kan? tuch Appa udh balik, gomawo udh review

ryani clouds : hehehe... kan biar seru chingu, hihihi... klo gak gitu sapa yang mau review kan gak penasaran... udh kejawab kan pertanyaannya. Gomawo udh review

anjaw : yang dilakukan Appa udh tau kan.. wah semoga ini termasuk cepat dah... gomawo udh review

LittleCloud'sIrizv : iya gak papa kok... wah bener, itu dia drama yang juga nginspirasi aku, aku sampek nangis pas liat drama itu... ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

idda KyuSung : Seo : tuch kan gue kena lagi, mana mau dikulitin lagi. Aduh Jinie lu yang bener aje, tega bener lu ama gue hiks...

udh ah ganggu aja dah #tendang Seo.. gomawo udh review

cho sung hyun : hahaha... abis udah mentok tuch idenya... iya tenang aja, aku gak bakal ngapa-ngapa'in kok #mungkin. Hehehe... gomawo udah review..

Jy : iya ini udh lanjut.

Seo : gue lagi gue lagi, capek ah diancem mulu #tiduran didalam peti(?). gomawo udh review

: pasti donk, iya ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

Dyana kim : oh benarkah? Gak papa kok chingu,.. wah makasih udh d blang keren... tenang aja, aku gak setega itu bikin umma menderita kok...iya ndek sini Seo orang ketiganya... gomawo udh review

rina afrida : udh taukan apa yng dilakukan Raja Cho.. yah nama juga kehidupan (?) hrus ada pengorbanan... iya ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

Guest : Seo : iye-iye aduh gue udh mati tau, masih aja digitu'in... gak kasihan apa?.

Iya ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

Satya : apanya yang otthokkaee? Bukan ini bukan angst, mana mau aku nulis angst...iya ni udh lanjut gomawo udh review

rima dsung : Junsu : gak ush sedih noona, aku baik-baik saja kok. Lihat aku bisa terbang #melayang ndek langit (?).

tuch anak GJ bener dah... udh kejawab kan Selir Seo gimana nasib Selir Seo.. ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

Guest 2 : ini udah update moga gak terlalu lama dah. Gomawo udh review

: waduh banyak banget yg nangis ndek chap ini, apa ini terlalu menjurus angst ya?

Seo : emang kagak lu baca?

Enggak che heheh... abis aku juga takut nangis hihihi... klo masalah tanggung jawab minta ama Seo aja yah #plak... gomawo udh review

clouds23 : iya gak papa kok chingu, wah makasih udh d blang keren... aku sendiri gak tau, tapi pasti manis bnget apalagi ada Appa yang juga pke hanbok, aduh... gigit jari dah... ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

Mukhaclouds : semoga yang ini gak terlalu lama ya..

Seo : sakit tau digampar ais.. ditendang Raja Cho? Gue aja udh di bunug tuch ama dia.. ukh padahal aku sangat mencintainya hiks...

Junsu : makasih doa'nya tapi aku lebih senang karena aku sudah bisa tidur di bulan (?).


End file.
